The kiss
by nixienoo
Summary: What happens when Sofia shows Sara exactly why Grissom isn't as interrested as Sara thinks? I guess you're gonna have to read to find out :


Title: The kiss

Pairing: Sara/Sofia

Disclaimers: They're not mine!

The Kiss

I confronted her; I hunted her down and told her out right "leave Grissom alone!" She found it amusing hints the smile on her face which just made me angry, and so I told her again with a tone "Stop flirting around him, it's pathetic!"

She denied knowing anything, replying in her defence "I didn't know you cared…"

I tried to explain, how do I explain that it wasn't like that "It's between Grissom and I!"

She told me "If it was like that…" meanwhile somehow finding her way into my space, violating my defences and intoxicating my every breath "…Then why come and find me?"

Levelling her face with mine she got closer, so close that I moved back. But she fought back again getting even closer, and I shifted again. She knew the answer. She said it then "If Grissom was interested in you he would've done this…" and the tip of her fingers touched the side of my face and slowly she slipped her hand down and then my check bone and along the length of my neck.

I was taken back by it, by her touch. It was unexpected but as soon as she saw me faultering, that's when it was understood, like she knew before I did. But I had no reply for her even though my eyes were trapped by hers, much like her touch had my body in her grip… I don't know why I couldn't move, push her away or something, but I didn't.

She continued to talk whilst her hands travelled, telling me "He would've done this…" her hand trickled downward to the crease between my breasts and back up in the same motion. I felt the tickle up my neck and then to my chin where she held me still for a delicate kiss.

I let her kiss me, I let her lips press against mine like a lovers would, and then I let her take me again, and this time the only differnce being that I titled my head as I felt her tongue slip in. It was delicate and soft, I realised it felt good…

She pulled back for a second to look into my eyes… yes I was still caught by her. She kissed me softly again once more as if to remind me and then pulled away. As she headed for the door leaving my stunned and motionless she turned back to tell me "You're not interrested in Grissom, just like If you wasn't interested in me, you wouldn't off let me kiss you"

That was it, I was lost in her and my work was becoming a duty instead of a pleasure. The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened... the way her fingertips making my body so tense, and her lips making my mouth so eager.

At the end of my shift I made it my mission to find her again. The break  
room was empty apart from her and I, and it had seemed like now or never.

As I entered she looked up and smirked, she was amused by me "Your still  
here?" her eyes went back to reading her magazine.

I stood above her and went for the kill "Not for much longer, I'm done I just need to speak to you about what happened." I began Nervously but she didn't flinch. "Sofia, why did you… "

"Kiss you?" she finished off my question just as quickly as I'd decided to ask it "Because unlike a particular person, I believe if you like someone you should show them!" she closed the magazine and placed it on the table.

"A particular person meaning… wait, do you mean Grissom?"

"Who else?" she looked up waiting for the ground to swallow me up.

I shock it off, was that another question? I paused and looked away crossing my arms, did she mean me? I looked back "I made plenty of moves!" I said bluntly "...and your avoiding the question!"

"Who said I was talking about making moves?" she looked up catching my eye and then back to the page again. It was almost like she was teasing me.

"I didn't… I mean, you made that move not me!" I huffed, confused by this whole darn thing "Can you just answer my question?"

"Sara you can be so blind sometimes…" she stood up making us level.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought the kiss might've given you a clue but damn it Sara, I'm going to have to sleep with you now!" with that she left.

I swallowed hard my throat dry, I was stunned by her remark. Was she joking? Was she telling me that she liked me... in that way? She hadn't exactly answered the question… Or had she? "Shit!" I decided to go find her… Again!


End file.
